THE MOST HOTTEST TF2 FANFICTION
by Jaytheunseen1
Summary: Hon hon hon.


"Guys?" Scout called out, "Guys? Is anyone else gonna help me capture this point?" unfortunately for Scout however, all the rest of RED team was at the base defending their own. "Whatevah, I got dis!" He said with a smirk.

Suddenly, Spy walked in...

The Spy was long-legged, longer than the usual legs on a Spy. He was like a daddy long leg, you know those crazy spiders. The brilliant blue Spy squinted one of his eyes at the Scout and smiled, dropping the cig from his mouth.

Scout was a little bit scared. "Hey you Spy! Are you a Spy?" He waved his arms about because he was so damn scared "I mean a red one silly!". The Spy squinted his other eye. "Would you like to trade?"

"Trade?" The Scout asked, "What've ya got?" The Spy smiled, "Why... Only the best hat ever! Only a few people in the world have acquired such a magnificent item! Turn around and I'll get it out! It's in a very secret area."

The Scout thought for a moment, "Eh, should I trust this guy? I do like good hats. Well, if he ends up killin' me I'll just respawn so what the hell?" So Scout turned around. Scout heard an unzipping sound.

"Voila! You can turn around now, mon ami!" Scout turned around and lo and behold saw the longest and fattest cock he had ever seen. It stretched down to the floor, it was so big. Scout wondered where the Spy managed to store that and then realized the wretchid horror.

"Now, Scout!" Smirked the Spy, "I shall give you a hat made of my own seeed!" Snorted the Spy.

The Scout was so surprised. He was so surprised that he had 100 emotions in his body. It was ready to burst like a starburst. He loved Starburst. He slowly walked over to the Spy, eyebrows raised, ready. He was never waiting for this moment because he never thought about this moemnt. He didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he could do... he gave the Spy a massage. On his shoulders. His fingers rubbing and pressing into the Spy's jacket. "oh lord!" he yelps and pulled it off. "Rub it all into my skin" said the Spy.

The Scout rummaged through his knapsack and could only find one thing, his can of Bonk that he brought from the restock area. He opened up the can and proceeded to pour them all over Spy's nipples. The ingredients from the Bonk seemed to have some kind of strange effect as they suddenly became very erect. The Spy began to lactate croissants from his nipples. The Scout couldn't keep himself from licking them all off of Spy's sticky chest.

"No!" Panted the Spy, "That's so dirty!" He moaned.

From around the corner, there was a dude. He was Spying, he was also a Spy. He was getting ready to back stab one of them. He was completely red, but he looked like a blue medic. "Honhonhon" he giggled and pulled out his enormous veiny sausage. "Right in ze butt". and he ran over, holding his dick in the air. Ready to jump into Scout's butthole.

Suddenly, a deep bellowing cry was heard, "MEDIIIC!" And around the corner came belowing the Heavy, with his penis fully erect running from a drunken naked Demoman. The Heavy was soon tackled and raped like no tomorrow, so the RED Spy simply shrugged and plunged right into Scout.

"UGH!" Yelled the Scout, "DO IT DOC, DO IT!" The Spy began to do what he knew best and come from behind. Unlike the BLU Spy, RED Spy's dick was not as long. However, it was much fatter, similar to that of an elephant trunk. BLU Spy couldn't take it and longer and, plunged his own dick into Scouts tiny mouth.

All that Scout could smell was juicy French man juices of Spies. Blue Spy's dick was so long that it curled up in Scout's mouth. Both of the cocks were thrusting into him making him dance like he was at a dance party, especially with the flailing arms. Boom boom shakalaka. He was ready for whatever would come from them. Their little scrotums.

Time was running out, they only had 2 minutes left to get out of there. Who will win, red or blue?

Suddenly, both RED and BLU shot into Scout at the same time, unleashing their forces into Scout. But was the trio done yet? "I think not." Proclaimed the BLU Spy. He reached into Scouts bag and pulled out Scouts baseball bat. While both Spy's still had their cocks inside Scout (They were going at round two). Spy positioned his asshole right in front of RED Spy's asshole, Next, BLU Spy shoved Scout's baseball bat into his ass and shoved the other end into RED Spy's asshole. They both started thrusting their asses in and out of the baseball bat. Feeling their asses touch each other once reaching the middle.

Scout couldn't take it anymore. He reached for his own cock and rubbed it ever so gently. The red spy was drooling all over the ground, he was enjoying this way too much and when he noticed Scout teasing one of the croissants he was enjoying himself even more.

Suddenly the blue spy had a flash back to when he was a little french boy and he was trying to grow a mustache. His mother told him that it was impossible, she never gave him a chance. H ewould draw a mustache on his face every day before school. It was horrible. Also his father really liked applejacks and Spy hated applejacks. The flash back was over and he had realized what he was currently doing. "Well fuck zis!" He stood up, red spy hanging from the bat taht was still in both of their asses and he walked back to the base.

Along the way, saw Demoman and Heavy going at it. Demoman had gotten so drunk that he had grown and extra penis. So he was raping Heavy in the buttz while molesting him in teh mouth at teh same timez.

"Nooooo! Demoman! I AM A VIRGIN! DON'T TAKE AWAY MY PURITY!" Screamed Heavy. "NO!" Shouted Demoman, "Now marry me you slut!"

"Okay" Said the Heavy. And they did and raised 4 beautiful children together.

They were all named after condiments.

After Spy BLU Spy got home, he looked at his face in the mirror with a look of discontent. The Spy maneuvered his massive cock in front of his and jizzed onto his upper lips to make a jizz mustache. He stood back, placed his hands on his hips, and smiled at the mirror with a look of contentment. "C'est magnifique!" Said the Spy, and he walked off into the sunset with a skip in his hop.

And the words "The End" written in the BLU Spy's jizz flashed across the screen.


End file.
